


Nubian Princess

by orphan_account



Series: A day in the life [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hello all. So this one is based on the fact that Dean and Cas have already gotten married and all three kids are in highschool. Harrison and Tarrant are in eleventh grade while Irecabeth is in 9th.Also sorry if this is offensive to anyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. So this one is based on the fact that Dean and Cas have already gotten married and all three kids are in highschool. Harrison and Tarrant are in eleventh grade while Irecabeth is in 9th.
> 
> Also sorry if this is offensive to anyone.

The principal at John Wilkinson High School called Cas to inform him that Tarrant was in a fight. The only problem was that, Cas couldn't leave. He was in the middle of a lecture. He texted his husband and asked him to go. 

**Mi Amor:** _Hey love. Tarrant got into a fight. I can't leave, I'm in the middle of a lecture. Do you think you could go?_

**Angel:** _Yeah no problem babe. Did the principal tell you what happened?_

**Mi Amor:**   _No. Only that it's urgent that we get there soon._

 **Angel:**   _I'm headed over there now. Love you._

* * *

 

 

Once Dean walked into the office, he saw his stepson with a black eye and a bloody nose. 

"Tarrant Richards Urich, what happened? And I swear to goodness if you lie to me, you are grounded for a month."

"Dad it's fine. Really. Some punk was making fun of Iris. He kept saying that she was ugly because she's mixed. I can handle someone saying stuff about me being a beaner but the second they start talking about my baby sister being half black, I lost it. I'm sorry dad. It hurt that he was talking about her."

"OK, T, I know you probably don't want to tell me what was said, but I need to know so we can tell your dad."

"Well for starters, the started talking about her hair. Because it's really curly, they started calling her naps. Secondly, they took a black doll and hung it from her locker. Not to mention, they wrote a really mean and vile slur on her locker. I'm sure you know which one."

"OK. That's it. I'll be right back."

 

 

Dean walked into the principals office. 

"Excuse me. Would you like to explain to me why my daughter is being bullied because of her skin color? What happened to we won't tolerate bullying? Hmm? Because I'm pretty sure that those kids bullying my daughter, bully other people because of how they look.".

"Mr. Winchester, you have to understand, we have about fifty black students here."

"That has nothing to do with it. I'm taking my kids home right now."

* * *

 

 

Once they were home, Dean knocked on Irecabeth's door. "Come in" it was barely audible but Dean heard her. 

"Hey princess. You OK?" Dean saw the tears fall as she shook her head. 

"Baby girl, don't worry about those idiots. You know, in highschool me and your dad got a lot of heat for being together. They would write horrible phrases on our lockers. There was one time, in the locker room where your dad was beaten for being gay. He almost died. He ended up in the hospital. You are beautiful Iris. You are beautiful inside and out. We all love you. To be honest, I wish your brothers all had your skin complexion."

That got a laugh of of her. "Thank you daddy. It just hurt so bad. Why would they do that? Just because someone looks different."

"Because baby girl, people are idiots. Come on, you wanna help me with dinner?"

"OK daddy"


End file.
